


輪

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Myth AU, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ship：Amorralok, Amorra, Korrlok, Noalok, Yamorralok<br/>警告：R18, 兄弟亂倫, 暴力, 性行為, 自殺<br/>2014 Amorralok Week: Golden ratio 七天連環創作<br/>警告一定要看，請理解後斟酌閱讀。<br/>簡述：生活不順遂的Korra走向絕望，因緣際會被兩隻惡魔以訂結契約的方式拯救，開始不同以往的生活，但隨著時間過去，她似乎越來越離不開他們，最後一天才知道契約中付出的代價是甚麼。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 無止盡

「很抱歉，Korra小姐，我們沒辦法再錄用妳。」一句話決定她與這間公司共處的最後期限。

「這是怎麼回事？」本該驚訝的語調，從她口裡說出卻變得平淡而無奇。

那個曾經和自己要好的同事又補充一句「請打包自己的東西走吧，我也只是傳話而已。」

抱著一箱個人物品，大門一關就這樣被資遣，臉上看不到難過，沒有表情，像個旁觀者似地好像被裁員的那個人不是她，這一切都與她沒關係。

十二月天氣特別冷，空中吹的冷風帶著片片薄雪，一路上都能聽到好像從未停歇過的歌曲，遍地可見那因節日伴隨而來喜洋洋的繽紛色彩，Korra看到人們彼此拉著手溫暖的模樣，不禁隱隱流露出羨慕的目光，再過幾天是聖誕夜，這是一個和自己無緣的節日。

高中學時期家裡吵翻氣得離家以後便過著一個人的生活，剛開始寄宿在朋友家，那時靠著打工賺取生活費和學費，還未畢業就出社會，雖說朋友希望她可以一直住下去，可心底總是不踏實婉拒這份天大好意不願一直叨擾，有被騙、有難過、有想逃回家的時候，倔強的個性促使得她從沒一次肯低頭回家向父母親道歉，該說父女一個樣她的父親也是如此，明知女兒住哪卻從未探訪過，一通電話也不曾。

對Korra來說當年的事早就不氣，他們都在等，等誰先開頭，每月寄錢回家當作報平安變成習慣，今天剛好也是寄錢回家的日子，到郵局面前的她回想著過去。

時間一分一秒過去，不知不覺已經接近傍晚，郵局那面綠色柵欄式的鐵門逐漸關起，她起身但沒搶著入內，拍拍自己陳舊的大外套，慢慢走回租屋處開始打包行李，東西不多，平常也沒甚麼收集嗜好，一件件衣服、一些些個日常用品，全部包裝起來，循著印象找著回家的路，家鄉是這麼熟悉卻又不一樣，感覺像熟識的陌生人。

「都變了，明明才沒幾年。」

走向那扇曾經相處十六年的門口，拿出母親過去寄來的鑰匙，這裡多了自己沒看過的擺飾，過去看習慣的傢俱已被汰換，她自語，「家也變了，我房間是不是也不一樣？」她馬上知道自己猜錯，它是這麼乾淨、這麼整齊，如同當年離開的時候一樣一直在等主人回來。

「對不起，我回家了。」得不到回應是預料之中，這個家已經沒有等她的人。

幾天前Korra收到父母出遊罹難訊息，得知卻一點反應也沒有，這幾天她常被別人說像是一具活屍體，沒有平時那樣朝氣的笑容，沒有生氣。

當晚過後，她沒有從那間臥室出來。

＊ ＊ ＊

黑、不見五指得黑，還有痛苦。

起初醒來的時候，意識清楚、能說話、有動的感覺，黑暗中奔跑沒有任何聲響，連自己的呼吸聲也沒有，這是完全無聲的世界，沒多久她感覺到眼皮沉重，四肢不聽使喚地倒下。

第二次，一樣安靜，一樣黑，一樣的疲憊，不一樣的是喉嚨有些不舒服，步伐變得比之前重。

第三次，喉嚨開始痛起來，手腳慢慢不太能動彈，慌亂根植心底。

第四次，喉嚨疼痛加劇，末梢感覺像被甚麼啃食著揮也揮不掉，這讓她嚇得叫出來，奇怪的是居然聽不到自己的叫聲。

第五次，痛和恐懼佔滿整個思緒，不想再清醒，她開始哭，想用哭逃避這一切，但顯然是徒勞。

第六次……

無論幾次都一樣，Korra慢慢知道，每一次清醒都有無盡的黑和寂靜在等她，氣管就像被扯過一次，吐息間摻著的血氣變得濃厚，身體變得比上一次沉重而且難受，並在固定的時間陷入睡眠，這樣沒有盡頭的噩夢不間斷地持續著，自己到底還需要重複這樣的過程多久？現在對她而言光是呼吸就是一種折磨，黑暗不止侵食血肉，也催毀心智，漸漸地，思考逐漸變得多餘，也無力氣再想。

「Tarrlok，快過來！我找到了。」突如其然的聲音讓她嚇到，這個沒聽過的聲音打破這片寂靜，沒辦法分辨到底是從耳朵聽到，還是在腦內迴響，震驚是目前除了痛苦以外的感受，Korra這時才想起，原來自己多麼希望和人對話，多想要逃離這裡。

「你又偷懶？這樣我們還要再待多久才能離…喔……」另一個聲音？！真是飽足了驚喜，這個人的聲音有些模糊，嗓音沒有剛剛的人沉的樣子，也許是站的比較遠的關係吧，但這個地方有遠近的問題？印象中是聽不到聲音的才是。

「喂，能說話嗎？」先前那個男性的聲音再次傳來，這次更近得就像在耳邊，聽得出來有點幸災樂禍的笑意參雜其中「啊，真抱歉，忘記妳說不出話來。」

　　…停止…

聲帶似乎在不知道哪一次甦醒時被破壞，想說也無法使用，用嘴唇說出這詞彙已讓她花費不少力氣，每次動作連帶的疼痛不斷在扼殺她的理智。好在，對方似乎能聽到心聲做了回應，他哼笑著似乎這是甚麼逗趣喜劇「痛苦是懲罰，甚麼原因讓妳這樣，自己知道的吧。妳應該慶幸自己過去做了不少好事，它讓妳不用受更多苦。」這個人盡說些聽不懂的話，這片讓自己受苦的黑暗是保護的意思？「是啊，不過該受的不能少，這是定律。」

「Noatak。先修復別顧著說話。」這個人的聲音變得清晰，肯定和之前的人比起來年輕許多「該死……」聽到這裡似乎時候又到了，Korra再一次失去意識，即便想繼續聽下去也無法抵擋這空間對她的限制。

明明是敵是友都不清楚，在過去的時間裡，面對同樣的黑暗，這次顯得安心得多，是因為有人陪伴的的關係吧。

 

 


	2. 洗澎澎

Korra感受到一隻大手撫上自己身體像在找甚麼，而另一隻手貼在自己的右眼，終於身體上的手在胸口停住，不預警地，這兩個部分被掏空，紅火從胸口簍空的中心，藍火則從右眼開始快速蔓延，不斷延伸到腳跟、指尖，直至遍佈全身，這片黑出現裂痕，一片片脆化崩落，白光從外滲進，快速包圍整個空間，還有她。

＊ ＊ ＊

「哈啊——哈啊……」Korra用力地大口呼吸使自己冷靜，身體感受到冰冷，耳朵聽見鳥鳴和窗外樹叢隨風飄擺的刷刷聲，眼珠子轉啊轉得觀察周遭環境，看了十六年的天花板，看了十六年的房間，房間是暗的，床櫃上放著藥和倒下的乾水杯。

是家，是自己房間，剛剛發生的所有只像一場惡夢，一點兒也不真實，亂哄哄地各種訊息在腦子裡轉，她在床上盯著天花板呆躺著，試圖罹清現狀，還有自己到底做了甚麼事。

一連幾日喪失的意識，到這一刻起才回神似的自問「我怎麼了？」

門外傳來的走路聲逐漸接近「醒了？要不要喝水？應該口很渴了才對。」這聲音很意外卻一點也不陌生，就是先前和她說話的男子之一。

　　不是夢？！

Korra嚇得視線迅速轉到右邊，看到對方又二度嚇得高叫「老天、老天！」

　　沒穿衣服啊————！活到現在沒看到這種令人食指大動的、呃、我在想甚麼？！

他抓著手中的盛半滿水的水杯晃一晃「要嗎？」

Korra應了一聲，這不是第一次看到男性裸體，先前的戀愛經驗早也讓她不是少女，可眼睛不由自主地停留在那條圍在腰際的灰藍色浴巾和健康小麥色塊塊分明的結實腹肌上，他貼心幫忙扶Korra起床，更直接將手中水杯直接貼在女孩唇上讓她容易飲用，現在這個時間很安靜，可以清楚聽見喝水聲、心跳聲，還有雙方的呼吸聲。

　　他、他在嗅我？！Korra心中吶喊著。

「妳……好臭，還有水喝完之後不要咬杯子。」

她馬上把嘴鬆開，眼神呆然的道歉「抱歉。」

Korra躺回床上，那個讓她無法正視的人已自己走掉，沒想到的是，他跑出去以後又折回來開始脫她的衣服，嚇得她又再次叫出來「你要幹嗎？！」想舉手推開卻發現四肢無力，只能任由衣服一件件拉開。

「妳好吵，當然是洗澡。」

身體為什麼使不上力？這點力氣連個小孩也能把我制服「不！我自己洗，走開——！」

手沒有停下，認定這女孩絕對不會動「妳認為妳現在的狀態可以嗎？」

「……。」不、不行個大頭！「我可以明天再洗！」

「不準。」對方駁回。

＊ ＊ ＊

Korra咬著下唇，感覺自己像條躺在沾版上的待宰魚，泡在浴缸裡等著被一個不久前才剛認識連名字都不知道的男子服務，臉紅害羞有得沒有的表情在這一刻全都消失殆盡，完美進化成憤怒。

「生氣甚麼？妳再糟的模樣我都看過。」

他將她黑色秀髮澆濕，撩起來被抓啊抓得，Korra本來以為的很粗魯卻意外溫柔、舒服，而且技術出乎意料好，完全沒有讓洗髮水流到眼睛，按摩完頭部，看著他拿沐浴球搓出許多白色泡沫開始抹向自己，後耳到鎖骨，肩膀到指尖，後頸到股間，五味雜陳、難以形容的滋味和挫敗感湧上心頭。

男子趣味的瞧著浴缸裡那個總咬著下唇滿臉不滿的女孩，不禁想多看看其他表情「妳叫甚麼名子？」

「Korra，你呢？」小嘴說完又把咬回去，不愉快的視線總算不是對著牆壁，而是轉向他。

而他很有禮貌地回應「我叫Tarrlok，妳好嗎？Korra小姐。」可手卻抹在她的乳房上。

「Tarrlok，沒有一個人被陌生人全裸抹來抹去說『我很好。』。」

「是嗎？第一打從定下契約開始我和妳就不算陌生人，第二我認為妳挺享受的。」

明明是當事人卻搞不清楚他口中的契約是甚麼，目前為止他就真的只是在洗澡，不過這已經讓Korra感覺非常不自在，既然甚麼都不能做，她選擇繼續說點甚麼來轉移焦點，至少可以讓自己不那麼難受「另一個人呢？」

「Noatak？妳對他有興趣嗎？」

他的手剛好刷到恥丘，也許是故意，也或許是自己太在意，感覺他的手在那停留的時間特別久，雖然已有心理準備，身體仍自然反應出臉紅、心跳加速「只是，好奇。」

「呵呵，不知道，我們不像妳是在原來的地方醒來，在妳還沒醒來之前我是全裸掉在妳家大門口前的院子裡。」到這浴缸裡的女孩開始認為眼前這位是蓄意把自己抓進浴室裡羞辱當報復，她聽著Tarrlok繼續說下去「至於我哥，可能掉在更遠的地方。」

更遠的地方？這裡附近不是田、水渠，就是樹叢，再遠一點還有鴨舍，反邊也有民宅，Korra試圖猜想那個男人全裸掉在家附近各種可能性，結論是不管哪一個都很慘。

「甚麼事這麼好笑？」

被打斷想像的Korra孤疑地瞧他「我在笑嗎？」想要得到答案，對方卻只是一直盯著，一陣子過後反而讓她緊張得將視線移往其他範圍。

這時他才笑著說「妳的眼睛在笑。」害羞的表情真可愛「乖Korra，眼睛閉起來，沖水了。」

正當幫Korra擦乾身體和頭髮的時候，外面忽然發出大聲響，一個人影從門外竄出，Tarrlok看著那人誇張地笑出來，Korra則強忍著不笑出聲。

「閉嘴。」那人第一句話就只有這樣，二話不說的衝進淋浴間開始沖掉這推黏在身體上的髒汙和鴨毛，又急又快的水柱打在他身上嘩啦作響，伸手往外說「Tarrlok，給我肥皂。」

「拿去，等下洗好幫我把她抱回床上。」

Tarrlok說完這句就走人，留下坐在馬桶蓋上的Korra，看著Noatak一次次用力刷洗的同時，她配服自己適應力，居然可以從想像都會害羞，變成看到都能無視的狀態，就像現在，看著這男人從淋浴間一絲不掛的出來，連走到自己面前也一點反應也沒有，他直接抓起放在Korra大腿上的浴巾擦拭一邊說「妳叫Korra是嗎？剛剛Tarrlok有幫妳洗澡？」接著把擦完的浴巾掛到一旁。

「嗯。」悶悶不樂的回答。

Noatak轉向她，捏著她的下巴強迫把頭抬起來，臉貼的很近不知道在看甚麼，說了句「不難看。」便順口的大口吻著，舌頭滑近口中，原以為只是普通的吻逐漸變樣，它持續深入，充滿整個喉嚨，訝異和噁心感使她不適，想吐、想出聲，可嘴被堵住，只剩發出吱嗚聲來表達抗議，缺氧前他總算把舌頭縮回「嗯？妳之前吃了甚麼？算了，告訴一件事，那傢伙是不會沒有意圖幫人洗澡的。」

Korra還在喘息間被他抱起，臉頰被狠狠地吻了一下，看他開心的樣子，早該想到，等下不會有甚麼好事發生。

 

 


	3. 交纏

Tarrlok甚麼也沒穿慵懶地躺在床上打呵欠，後腦勺貼在床緣，臉對著那扇沒關的房門，似乎已經等好幾個小時的模樣，一看到門外出現兄長的身影就開始抱怨「你洗得真慢，我快餓死了。」

他站到弟弟旁邊道「你想聞那堆鴨臭我可以洗快點。」

床上那個懶人把鼻子貼在他的大腿上撒嬌的輕咬，Noatak笑出來，十分明白他不用再洗一次，弟弟有潔癖他是知道的。

「這次我要在上面。」

「真難得。」涵蓋質疑的語氣在裡頭。

Tarrlok起身坐起，看向兄長「甚麼臉，等下再換位置不就好了？」

「你總算長大，哥哥我真是太感動。」

「少來。」笑著一拳打向大哥的大腿。

想逃，現在就想，不論是想到接下來將要發生的事而心寒，還是空氣帶來的寒冷，這都使Korra不自主顫抖。

在床上，Noatak把她放躺在自己身上，右手從她的腋下繞過鎖住她的咽喉，手指扣住下巴讓她無法合口，舌頭順著頸舔著，像蛇一樣爬近她嘴裡，左手愉快地揉著綿軟有彈性的胸，她能看到Tarrlok如何將自己的腳拉起，唇貼在腳踝上一路慢慢品味，直到無法看到的大腿內側。

溫暖濕黏的觸感從從到下體傳來，除外有物體深入、慢慢翻攪的感受，他指尖繞著陰蒂轉，空氣中迴響令人羞恥的吸允聲，持續攪弄著體內的舌，還有體內有物體變得又熱又硬的感受，讓她意識渙散，嘴裡阻礙說話的物體逐漸縮回，胸口上的大手不再是揉，而是抓得越來越緊，Korra清楚聽到身後的人同樣和她一樣緊繃和發出低吟。

「啊嗯——！」「呃嗯——。」幾乎同時間發出。

Tarrlok舌頭收回，舌上的唾液帶著一些白液從中拉出一條線，起身看看那個將一切暴露在他眼前的女孩和在後頭些微失神的兄長，對這樣的結果感到滿意，彎腰繞過Korra吻著他哥哥，得意的說「如何？」

「哼、差強人意。」

「你的臉看起來評價應該不只如此。」

還在喘息間的Korra，原本以為的結束，到陰道硬是被撐開後才了解，剛剛不過是暖身運動「哈啊、哈……嗯！不要進來，會壞的！」

「那可不行，這由不得妳。」Noatak的手貼著她的大腿內側，兩手中指和無名指扳開陰唇，好讓弟弟能更深入她體內。

「嗯——太滿了！」

「呵呵，妳等下會很享受的。」Tarrlok用力頂到最底，引來Korra慘叫聲，右手撐著身體，左手壓住她的頭，咬穿右頸部注入毒液。

兩人的半身脹滿整個通道，每一次突入都在挑戰她的極限，雖然有一股很舒服、飄飄然的感覺在腦內萌發，但仍蓋不過下體傳來的疼痛感「啊啊————！啊、哈阿！」

聽著體上Korra的反應，Noatak在底下嘲笑弟弟，咬向她左頸說「哈哈，Tarrlok，學著點，量不夠多是不行的。」

「好笑，你就是那樣才每次都把人給玩壞。」

沒一會Korra不再喊痛，連眼神都變調，像是瘋了的笑出來「哈…哈哈，你就這點能耐嗎？」不知哪來的力氣，主動的把腳環在他的腰上將他的臀部硬是壓向自己「要再快一點才好玩，太慢了，太慢了唷，要更努力點啊。」

見狀，Tarrlok倒吸一口氣「Noatak！」

「哈哈哈，好好玩吧。」他才不管這麼多。

房間充斥著肉與肉的拍打和深重地呼吸聲，被Korra領著搖擺的Tarrlok閉眼似乎快到極限，另一方的Noatak也是，只有她不同於另外兩人很開心的樣子。

「快了、快到了、哈哈哈……一起來吧！全部都進來玩吧！！」三人的呼吸在這同步瞬間，滿滿地白濁體灌滿她的子宮，精液從邊縫噴出發出水洩聲「哈啊、哈啊……好滿足，真是太棒了。」她吻著攤在身上Tarrlok的臉頰「你真是太可愛，不行了嗎？沒有精神不行啊，給我的嗎？真是謝謝，那我開動了。」Korra像是自言自語說了一堆外人不懂的話，接著把他被推倒在床上，往下開始吸食他陰莖「嗚嗯…」

「啊啊——嗯——……」手抓著和他一樣躺在床上一臉看笑話的Noatak「你這傢伙，嗚嗯——！」

Korra看著底下又開始精神起來的樣子後，抬頭注意到Noatak吻著Tarrlok說「很好吃嗎？」撒嬌似的舔著兩人交疊的唇「我也想要。」

Noarak看她積極的樣子，把這位置的優先權讓給她，人爬到Tarrlok身上，將弟弟剛剛被Korra立起的分身塞進自己後庭，對著她說「Korra，過來坐這裡，有好玩的唷。」

看著乖乖照做的Korra，他指著Tarrlok的胸部說「對對，手貼這裡，要開始瞜。」

「哈、哈啊，快點開始，快點啊。」表現得非常雀躍。

在她的視線裡，手不是貼著他的乳房，而是貼著雲霄飛車的遊樂器安全桿，可想而知，在Noatak開始動的時候她使出的力道大到足以讓一個大男人慘叫「啊——。」Noatak，你這混帳！

那天，Korra很瘋狂的玩樂，她一直笑得很恍惚，大概連自己到底做了甚麼，說了甚麼都不太清楚，只記得似乎去甚麼奇幻遊樂園玩得很開心的樣子，Tarrlok則是好幾天都表現得很挫折。

 

 


	4. 羨慕/忌妒

Korra醒來以後的前一週都過個需要人幫忙才能下床的日子，身體的感受讓她能猜想大概發生甚麼事，可是記憶總和猜想有落差，Korra直接找Tarrlok問，但這個人一點也不想說，而且看起來不太開心，追問Noatak到底是怎樣又只會刻意轉移話題，就算不問這件事，詢問有關契約的事也會被敷衍了事，模糊不清令她不太愉快，但也只能被迫接受。

重來的人生能有幾人有呢？這已經是別人一生中都得不到的機會，如果說代價是付出身體來說，對她而言太值得，她對到底被拿取甚麼東西，也就逐漸因放心而淡忘。

除此之外，只有一件事令她很在意，這些時日情緒一直都比過去來得的亢奮，而且想要各種東西的慾望似乎變得比以往強烈，這種不曾有過心情讓自己很困惑，直覺告訴她這不是甚麼好事。

這幾日她不斷觀察這兩人，發現他們完全不需要吃飯，至少從躺床到可以自己活動的這段時間是如此，從來不曾看他們進食、如廁過，唯一固定、一定會發生的行為除了洗澡之外只有性行為，平日生活上看來，他們既是兄弟又更像一對戀人或夫妻，不會有很明顯的甜言蜜語或打情罵俏，但眼神和動作之間就是多了那份愛人間才有的親密。

Noatak個性開放、抓摸不定，想做甚麼就做甚麼，平日就很隨性的毛手毛腳，當然這不只有針對她，他對Tarrlok也是如此，哪裡有興致了就直接開始，廁所、廚房、客廳……任何地點對他來說都沒問題，但如果對像是弟弟會收斂，每次被Noatak強迫性交不是很喜歡，但也不討厭，就是等價交換的感覺。

Tarrlok和哥哥相反，但也不是內向，總是帶著溫和的笑容，有潔癖，很嚴重的潔癖，此外做甚麼事情都很有原則也很細心，和自己不會在床以外的地方做，但到床上後會性情大變，性事上他比較偏重於享受過程，不像哥哥比較享受結果，真要形容這兩人大約是壞男孩和居家男人的感覺。

三天兩頭一次的性生活，一次會怕，兩次會反抗，三次就隨它去，這大概只能用……怪異來形容，沒想到自己居然會過著這樣放蕩的日子。

過去那些男友說她是甚麼去？

讓人提不起性趣的人、不會主動、死魚、太過平淡…等諸如此類的，自己也曾經認真看待這件事，特別去找情色影片比照學過，得到的評價是太假、太做作……有幾個都是這麼說的，最後都是分手收場。

在他們身上完全都沒這些問題，至少從來沒聽他們提起過，觀察到現在，感覺性對他們來說應該同等於進食吧，每天送她出門工作，打理好家裡一切等她回家，時間到了就要飯吃這麼簡單，平常沒事就靠著彼此或做著任何想做的事，真是令人羨慕的單純。

和他們在一起的生活很快就習慣，有一次吃飯的時候突然想起，在年紀很小的時候，曾經有一次因為看動物很有趣、很可愛，和父母吵著要養，父母並不答應，說自己還小不要因為自己一時興起的念頭把一個生命當玩笑，那時候習慣會把食物準備在包包，路邊看到小動物就會招來給牠們吃，感覺就像自己在養牠們一樣。

想起這件事讓Korra感到不可思議，因為她已經許多年不曾這樣做過，也把這件事給忘得徹底，不知怎麼的，那時的看小動物的相處模式，感覺和現在很接近，把兩個男人當寵物養？自己才是被養的那個吧，她自嘲著。

＊ ＊ ＊

Korra正在陽台收衣服，背後一直有個人抱腰揉胸的讓她寸步難行「Noatak，就不能等一下嗎？」

「我想要了。」手伸進她的牛仔褲，爬進峽谷內挖掘探索泉脈。

「這裡是陽台，至少也在屋裡。」

「有甚麼關係，這裡很好不是嗎？」越來越濕潤，而且也感覺到她有些站不穩，正想把褲子拉下後面就傳來叫喊聲。

Korra此時心想，太好了唯一可以把他帶走的人來了，快下雨的樣子，衣服還得趕緊收呢。

「Noatak，你是太閒是不是？要你去掃地跑來這裡鬼混。」

被罵的那個人表現得就像是糖才剛放嘴邊就搶走的孩子「是是，我馬上回去掃。」然後把剛剛碰Korra的手含進自己嘴裡，經過弟弟身邊的時候很快速地偷親他「晚點來玩吧，先讓你嚐嚐，哈哈。」說完人就這樣跳著走掉。

「你們感情真的很好。」

Tarrlok笑著說「是啊。」

「有這樣一個重要的人陪著。」Korra一邊收衣服一邊說「真令人羨慕呢。」

「羨慕嗎？」

「是啊，能有這樣一個將自己視為同等重要的人陪伴，不是每個人都有的機會，不是嗎？」Korra側臉搭配天空景致讓Tarrlok看得出神「Tarrlok？」

「是啊。」他手接過那籃衣物「進去吧，他一定等不急了。」

＊ ＊ ＊

窗外下著大雷大雨，房間裡面也是揮汗如雨。

「嗚嗯……嗚……」Korra的臀部被捧著，雙腳掛在Tarrlok肩上，嘴張著任由Noatak突入，另外兩人也沒閒著，含著她，在花蕾裡頭交纏「嗯……嗚嗯嗯————！咳嗚！」她被灌滿的精液嗆得咳出來，流得滿臉都是，Tarrlok將她放下，吻她、吃著她口裡的盛裝物，另一邊則將她臀部抬起，兩人很有默契的一人進入一穴，一起搖擺著。

Tarrlok吻得很深，要把把他剛剛射進去的都吃得一乾二淨似的，Korra根本沒辦法說話，到Noatak問著「還喜歡嗎？」的時候他才停止，對著兄長說「你別老是欺負她。」

「你就沒有嗎？」

「哼嗯……」要和這傢伙講理不如直接讓他閉嘴比較快，他右手抓著哥哥的頭腦，強迫他靠近自己，直接封他的口，Noatak則左手抱著他的腰，讓這兩人更貼近自己，將他們推倒躺在床上，右手則回應著弟弟，讓他們的唇能更加貼近。

Korra咬著Tarrlok的鎖骨，抓著背，身體弓起來，像是在說自己已快忍不住，Tarrlok放在哥哥身上的手改移到她的肩膀下壓，用身體說著，是，我也是。

＊ ＊ ＊

午夜，Tarrlok走到客聽坐下，總覺得有點在意今天下午發生的事，手上變出一顆眼球，發著漂亮的藍光，這是在地界時從Korra靈魂上挖來的，記錄著她每一世看到的所有畫面，當他看著它，不停的往回看她過去的記憶時，越發覺不對，這靈魂以人來說太過於長遠，彷彿沒有盡頭。

正想去房間把哥哥叫醒，就看他自己出現，靠在門邊抱怨「抱枕怎麼能到處跑呢？」

他沒有回他的話，指著手上的物體說「Noatak，你看了嗎？」

「你的現在才看？」走向他，躺在弟弟大腿上，懶懶的說「不趁現在，以後就沒機會瞜。」他翻身，隔著一層內褲含著，用舌尖挑逗著弟弟。

浮在手心上的眼球忽然消失「嗯……，晚上的還不夠你吃嗎？」

「你對她好得我有點忌妒呢。」用舌頭將它從褲裡掏出，使其深入自己的食道。

「啊嗯——，你也……太小心眼了……」他側下身，含著哥哥那個已經挺起的半身，臀也因姿勢變換而抬起，Noatak手向上抱著兩瓣翹臀，手深入肛門刺激他外，更壓低它，讓嘴裡的物體進入得更深。

「嗚嗚嗚嗯！」哥哥這次的力道特別大，有點弄痛他，一上一下的波濤和不絕於耳的浪聲，終有浪花打在喉間。

Tarrlok看著兄長起身，把臉埋在自己胸口上說「我愛你，也只有你了。」

「我也愛你。」手撩過哥哥頭髮，將他的臉捧起來「你想太多了。」擁吻、互相取食，窗外豪雨已變成毛毛細雨。

 


	5. 工作中

平常的生活，平凡的日子，不同於往的是，今天有些無預警地事，早上才進公司沒多久，她就看Tarrlok在外四處走來走去像在找人。

Korra起身讓Tarrlok看到她，用手稍微指一下旁邊，示意到人少的地方說。

兩個人走到一個很少人經過的靠窗角落，Korra搶先開口「怎麼了嗎？」

「妳有看到Noatak嗎？」他滿臉焦急。

「Noatak？我出門的時候，他有送我到門邊，接下來不是回床上睡覺嗎？」

「不，我醒來的時候，他不在旁邊，附近找過都沒看到。」

「別緊張，他會回來的。」

「可是，他從來沒有這樣。」Tarrlok看來就像快哭出來一樣。

「Tarrlok，你和Noatak沒有甚麼可以互相感應的能力嗎？」電視劇都這樣演的，而且聽說很深情的家人也會有這種感應，他們的話，應該會有吧。

「有。」他坦承「但就是感應不到才這麼急著找他。」

Korra看得出來他很害怕，這裡說話總不好，她建議道「不然，我陪你到處看看？你去外面等我。」。

「嗯。」

＊ ＊ ＊

Korra騎著車載他到處逛，這不是很大的小鎮，撇去家裡到公司這一路附近的區域，快車兩個小時繞一大圈也已十分足夠，中午前兩人又回到家裡，她雖然想幫忙找，但自己實在是幫不上太多忙，只能陪伴。

「應該只是離開一下，可能有甚麼事吧，你們昨天有發生甚麼嗎？」

「我哥平常不會這樣，要做甚麼也會跟我說的！」幾乎是用吼的聲音說著，這也是Korra第一次聽他用這種語氣說話，忽然，他突然想到甚麼「對，昨天、昨天他就怪怪的。」

「怎麼了？」Korra問著。

但她只是看著Tarrlok來回踱步，用Korra聽不懂的語言批哩啪啦說了一大堆，Korra一臉茫然，搞不清楚狀況的再說一次「Tarrlok怎麼了，昨天發生甚麼事？我聽不懂你在說甚麼。」

「妳對我哥做了甚麼？」他眼神瞬間變得凌洌，頭上多出一對尖角，就像傳說中的惡魔，猙獰的臉把她逼到牆角。

她整個混亂、搞不懂「我甚麼也沒做啊！就算你問我……嗚！」Tarrlok的手骨結變長，指甲整個插進牆壁裡頭，將她的頸部整個扣在牆上，她被嚇得閉上眼「我真的不知道啊。」蹦一聲，突如其然輕飄飄的感覺「……疑？」怎麼回事？

睜開眼睛後看到抓著自己頸部的……怪物？Tarrlok？身體不是身體，臉不是臉，半身是蛇，半身是人，半透明的身體露出骷髏的內在，皮膚發著淡淡的白光，臉只有骷髏的空殼和鋸齒狀的牙齒，頭頂上有一對和頭骨一體成型的惡魔角，原來這就是這些日子一直和自己相處的人，原本的面貌嗎。

「好了，小女孩。」那個腦袋歪著頭「你不是很想知道契約內容嗎？」手指，不、應該說是手骨滑過Korra的臉「我來告訴你吧，你的靈魂……」

　　自己的靈魂會被吃嗎？這我已經做好心理準備了。

「還沒說完就瞧妳開心得。」從骷髏頭的中心發出怪異笑聲「還有妳這世所有認識的人，這些都將為我們所有。」

「他們是無辜的，怎麼可以……」

「我想，妳忘記妳在跟誰打交道。」他臉貼的很近「放心，我不會忘記讓那些人知道，到底是誰害得他們變成這樣的，如果我哥他……」

「我怎麼了？」這時從他背後出現Noatak的聲音「Tarrlok，不是說好等我玩夠了再說的嗎？怎麼你比我還心急？」

「你去哪了？」他很順手的把Korra的靈魂丟回身體裡。

「有些想看的事，回家一趟。」他彈了一下弟弟的額頭說「倒是你，這是怎麼回事？

「我、我以為你被抓走了。」像個做錯事的孩子「早上看不到你，我很怕你像當年一樣。」

他抱著弟弟，撫平他的情緒「抱歉，我以為只是去一下子，拖到時間是我的錯。」

看著他們兩個，Korra久久不能鎮定，Tarrlok還是那張平日都能看到的臉，不是剛剛那樣恐怖的模樣。

Noatak轉頭看向她，笑得很爽朗「Korra真是抱歉，給妳帶來困擾，妳可以回去工作，這裡交給我就好。」

「不……」

貼著她的耳邊「去吧，反正在妳不知道的時候他們早已是將死之人了。」皮笑肉不笑的說著。

＊ ＊ ＊

回到公司，她有些失神的坐回自己的位置上，今天必須加班來彌補早上請假時該作的事。

「喂，妳去和她說。」

「可是，我也毛毛的啊。」

「妳跟她比較熟，快去啦。」

Korra聽見，早該下班的同事在竊竊私語，不停看向她「請問，有甚麼事嗎？」

「那個……Korra，妳今天還好嗎？昨天中午的時候，怎麼一直對著空氣說話，人就這樣走了呢？」

「甚麼？」她呆住「我……是啊，我有一份口頭報告要做，怕念不好偷偷在練，後來家裡突然有事就先回去，被妳們發現了嗎？真是不好意思。」做了個尷尬的表情。

「甚麼啊。」那兩人異口同聲，接著嘰嘰喳喳的互相偷偷對話「就說妳想太多。」「妳不也是嗎？」……

總算，其中一個發現她一直在旁邊聽才不好意思地說「那個，沒事了，我們先回去，下週一見。」

「路上小心，下週一見。」一如往常的笑容。

原來，只有我能看到，上午得知的事實讓她久久不能釋懷，想到這些人之後會跟著她一起，臉色就好不起來。


	6. 黑暗之中

那日夜晚，他們分食的不再是性，而是她的骨肉。

死亡是自然的蜘蛛網，上面環環相扣著每個人的因緣，當外力破壞，連帶將週遭也一同摧毀，整張網都能感受到破壞伴隨的震盪。

Korra看著一個灰藍的靜謐世界，兩個莫約四、五歲的孩子在有點遠的花叢間玩耍，旁邊有聲音響起，看著聲音來源，那是一個尖頭髮的年輕男子，眼睛惡狠狠的盯著那兩個孩子。

「妳知道，他們是甚麼嗎？」

「他們可以控制自己，不會造成威脅的。」這聲音好冷淡，一點感情也沒有，她才發現，這是從自己口裡傳出。

從對方語中可以感受到憤怒「妳怎麼能確定？」

「不會有事的。」

「既然妳沒辦法下手，那就由我來。」他的聲音放低「很快就結束的。」

「請回吧，我不需要別人來管教我的孩子。」

對方的臉很錯愕「我淪落成『別人』了嗎？很好，妳自己看著辦，別以為這事會隱瞞多久。」

看著對方氣怒轉身離去的身影，無法感受自己現在的感覺，只是個旁觀者的她繼續看著，畫面轉回剛剛那兩個小孩身上，他們兩個這時也在看她，交頭接耳的，不知要做甚麼的跑過來。

年紀比較小的那個他說「媽媽，我有東西要給妳。」

自己的身段放低，讓自己的視線能和孩子平行，她說「甚麼呢？」

「花環！」他很開心的把藏在後頭的東西拿出來，戴在他稱為媽媽的頭上「看起來更漂亮了！」

「笨蛋，這麼快拿出來幹嗎，不是說好要猜一下的嗎？」

「又沒關係，反正都要拿出來的。」

「我很喜歡，你真貼心。」明明應該是很溫馨的句子，從她嘴裡聽來一點感情也沒有，她摸著這兩人的頭，親吻他們的臉頰。

「媽媽，妳怎麼都不會笑呢？」年紀大的在問，小的也跟著附和，小手捏到自己臉上，使嘴角上揚「對啊，像這樣，笑起來一定更好看！」

摸著兩人長著小角的腦袋，她說「因為我的笑容都到你們身上。」

「騙人，每個人都會笑的。」

「這樣呢。」手貼到自己臉上，做著和小男孩一樣的動作。

突然的動作引來兩個孩子地笑容，Korra感覺自己離這畫面越來越遠，整個人轉向，又像掉進另一個時空裡。

這裡是只有紅、黑、遍地沙石與乾枯的世界，在眼前有一具龐大、泡在血池裡的黑色遺骨，看起來十分面熟，血池裡都是枯手，走向那個怪異的血池，原以為這些手會抓過來，但這想像沒有發生，身體周遭像有一個保護層一樣，一走進就將它們連同池水隔開，她將抱在兩手中的物體放在遺骨中心的破碎平台上，是剛剛那兩個小孩子，只是已經是奄奄一息的樣子，看著從自己身體裡抽出兩道光，一黑，一白，分別流進這兩人，Korra感覺到，每流一絲光芒，旁邊的手似乎就更接近，蠢蠢欲動的騷動著，直到最後一絲光芒流盡，它們抓住將她拖進水裡，明明很淺的池子，這時卻變得和深海一樣無窮止盡。

變回一片黑暗，Korra看到自己，那個和自己長的一模一樣，眼睛發著白光的女性「妳……是我？」

「我是妳，我也是平衡。」她很平淡的說「負責保持世界的平衡是我的天命，過去的世界就像一面甚麼都沒有的畫，我們自然的出現，天空告訴我們該做些甚麼，大地告訴我們哪些不能做，我訂定規則，劃分界限，只要是能讓世界保持平衡狀態的行動，我都會去實行，他們是我和冥神以永久分隔人地兩界為交換條件下，意外產生的孩子，也許我當年的決定是錯的。」

兩人的地上出現畫面，就像地板上多出一面大型螢幕。

「Tarrlok，你那邊好了嗎？」

「當然，還用你說嗎。」他們很年輕，大概只有青少年的模樣。

「哈哈哈。」遮掩不住的興奮使嘴角露出不同於人的長牙。

混亂的戰爭中，有人、有怪、更有很多奇形怪狀的生物，兩個小孩在這戰爭上顯的格格不入。

「他們兩人受傷的時候，我還來不及把人間和天空分隔開來，人間與地界的分隔，使得部分產生反抗，如果當年我放著不管他們，就不會有這樣混戰，場戰役過後，天空的住人因過度損失，將自己隔開，人間成為兩方的戰場，多年戰亂，最終有了協議，兩界認為將繼承我光明面和黑暗面的兩兄弟，分別處在兩界可以保持世界平衡，兩方協議中以他們兩為物品，就這樣訂下來。」

「可是，他們現在……」並沒有分開「等一下，他們還有爸爸不是嗎？」

「當出現那條看不見的分界線時就死了喔。」

「疑？！」

「會和我要求用一次性愛作為交換條件，犧牲自己成為隔界的也只有他做的出來了。」明明是沒有表情的臉，卻透出讚賞的感受，她繼續說「兩界並不知道，當初把力量分成兩分而不均分的原因，這只是因為他們沒辦法同時承受，並不是代表著力量的象徵，受到背叛的他們一直活在逃亡的生活裡。」

「妳是因為愛他們才這樣做的不是嗎？」

「愛？世界賦與我的職責裡一直沒有愛，那次的越職讓更多生命陷入苦海難道就應該嗎？」

「等等，我現在好混亂，這些不都是妳消失以後發生的事嗎？妳怎麼會知道這麼多？」

「因為我一直存在他們的身體裡，妳現在不也是嗎？」她摸上Korra簍空的右眼「等妳最後一個部分回來，我們就能出去。」

「我想知道，告訴我這麼多要做甚麼？」

「我只是過往的記憶。」她捧著她的臉「一切會從頭開始，會被甚麼都不知道的妳給取代，必需讓他……」

光芒像蠶絲包住她們，剩下的Korra已經聽不清楚。

＊ ＊ ＊

「Tarrlok，你還要拿著那顆眼球多久？早早吃一吃，我們再去找下一頓大餐。」Noatak趴在床上撐著臉，看著那個一直拿眼球當玩具把玩的弟弟。

「你不覺得這次的特別漂亮嗎？」他很仔細盯著那顆眼睛「從沒看過這麼漂亮的。」

「我們可沒有地方讓你收藏這些小東西，快點吃掉要離開了。」

「讓我再看一下。」他看了很久才露出一臉依依不捨的表情，像含糖果一般的細細品嚐它到完全消失。

忽然，Noatak大叫，他發現弟弟身上有逐漸竄出黑光「Tarrlok？」

「這怎麼回事！」

想將它打散卻發現自己身上也同樣跑出一絲絲白光「我也不知道。」

移動的細絲，一黑一白在搜尋彼此似的，互相交疊、交纏，聚集變成線，像滾毛球一樣越滾越大，也越來越快速，兩人眼前一黑感覺就像貧血，最後終於受不了的雙雙昏厥。

 


	7. 誘惑

Korra從他們體內出來以後，呆了非常久的時間，她聽見很多過去沒有的，亂哄哄地資訊充滿腦海，不論是植物脈絡的流水聲，各種生物的心聲，還是遠方市場嘈雜的講話聲，全部都一起湧進，這讓她有些適應不良，她甚至無法分辨哪些是真的用耳朵聽見，還是腦子裡自然生出來的聲音，感覺就像自己被丟進洗衣機裡轉，這些令她十分難受得倒在地上。

地板透過皮膚傳來的冰冷感令她舒適，心情沉澱下來後，雜音也跟著變得平靜，睜開眼，看到斜倒在地上的鏡子反射出自己，就像剛剛那個女性一樣，眼睛發著白茫，只是頭髮亂糟糟的，像是整夜睡不好突然被人挖醒的人。

稍微撐起身，房間很亂，好像颱風掃境，似乎也不難解釋自己的慘樣，身邊倒著那兩個不令她陌生的男人，和之前稍微不同，身體不再半透明發著淡光，看不到骷髏的模樣，就只是長著惡魔角，人身蛇尾的怪物，手伸向離她最近的Tarrlok，她還記得自己最後說的話，手停在頸部，拇指貼著下巴，滑到喉結。

「就算這樣說……我沒做過啊……」很煩惱，所以現在就像一下吃十全大補丸那樣變超人了嗎？除了可以聽到很多噪音，眼睛變得和風暴女一樣之外，實在沒甚麼太特別的感覺，情緒一亂，那些亂調噪音又開始出現，收回手靠在床緣，看著亂糟糟的環境就覺得更心煩「先整理房間吧。」

她發現，自己好像都不會累，不是說平時很少運動，就是完全沒有身體自然產生的疲憊感，拖著這兩個大傢伙丟到床上也完全沒問題，他們有這麼輕嗎？坐在房間一角，盯著大床上的兩人，忽然有一個很清楚的感覺從腦海裡傳來，要她看看他們的內在，現在一切的體驗對她來說都很新奇，內在？這要怎麼看？

正在想到底要怎麼做的Korra，坐在床緣準備探索看看的時候，她看到身邊的Noatak眼睛是睜開的，這不禁讓她汗顏，這、這傢伙醒來多久了？！

不只Korra，Noatak也同樣混亂，拼命消化這些眼前看到的，他很清楚眼前這個人是誰，那雙眼睛只有一個人有，無法偽裝的眼，但是，他認知中的那個人是已經消失很久，世界一致認為已經不存在的人，如果是真的，那自己到底都做了甚麼？這些都讓Noatak一時很難反應過來。

Korra緩慢移動自己的身體，準備拔腿就跑，先前的經驗早已對他們慣性地產生恐懼感，就算知道事實真相，這股感覺不是一時半刻可以消除的，先逃再說。

他看到對方要跑掉自己也一時心急，直接用尾巴把整個人捆起來大喊「不要動！」事後又在內心中懊悔自己吼這麼大聲做甚麼，眼前的人明顯被嚇呆「抱歉，我……」

Tarrlok這時被哥哥的吼聲驚醒，看到時內心的反應和哥哥一樣錯亂，不一樣的是他整個人被嚇到從床上掉到地上去，又爬起來看的模樣很滑稽，臉上還自帶情緒起伏變化器，手不自覺得去捏哥哥的腰部，讓他痛得把臉轉向弟弟說「別再捏了，你沒看錯！」

「媽？Noatak，這……你這次真是抽中頭獎。」他扭動著身體滑到她身邊「這太不可思議。」他將自己和她的額頭互相貼近，瞬間，Korra能感覺到他在看她，意識不自主的反看回去，兩人一動也不動的定住。

很多回憶，很多的知識，他的身體是間圖書館也是一間巨型監獄，有人，有怪，有殘缺的，有完整的，有看起來像是在沉眠的，各式各樣的靈魂，每一個正中心浮著藍色的光字，就像博物館中被標籤著的標本，像是展示品似地被鑲在無形的通道上，無止盡延伸，上面寫的都是這人的簡歷，忽然自己從這裡頭被拉出，Tarrlok用很震驚的表情在看她。

離開後，Korra眼中的白光更加強烈，她像是變了個人說「你應該把這些靈魂放手，讓他們接受審判並回歸輪迴，不正是你們該做的嗎？」這聲音不是從嘴裡，而是直接傳入他們的腦殼中迴盪，她抓著Tarrlok，或許有些憤怒「怎麼到審判完後就停了呢？」瞬間，三個人一起消失。

這裡是Korra看過的荒野，Noatak被送到這裡來以後就馬上把纏在Korra身上的尾巴放開，想逃跑，但在逃之前就被抓住，她一手拉著Noatak，一手抓著Tarrlok的脖子，用拖的前往水池邊緣，手勁大到兩人無法想像。

池邊，她放下Noatak的尾巴，在他以為總算可以逃掉的時候，Korra一腳用力踩向他的尾巴，發出很輕脆的聲響，接著直接用空出來的手插進Tarrlok的咽喉，從裡頭扯出一大條物體像蟲的黑色稠狀物，像抽線一樣的全部抽出來，少部分在她手上散開蠕動、攀爬著「這些屯在身體裡，久了你們的身體會壞掉的。」扯出最後一段，手一甩一下全被她扔進那個充滿手的池子裡。

Tarrlok現在的臉大概跟脫水的病人沒兩樣，看的兄長一陣憐憫，但想到他之後就是自己，正想先説自己來前就被抓住喉嚨說不出接下來要說的，下場和剛剛那位沒兩樣，不同的是，Korra扯到尾端時那個物體不再是黑黑稠稠的物體，而是一個人的手「你……怎麼連神也吃？難怪你的需要的能量總是比Tarrlok還大。」

想要扯出來卻發現Noatak咬得很緊，似乎一點也不想要讓她把這人從他體內拿出來，旁邊的Tarrlok也在求她住手，Korra因此鬆手，把其他那些黑色史萊姆扔回池子裡後問「你知道囚禁一個神，會對你的身體造成多大傷害嗎？」

Noatak費了一番勁才把祂吞回去，花了一小段時間休息才能繼續說「我知道，ma……」本來要叫的字，停了一下後改口「Korra，我們殺不了人，這點妳應該很清楚，我們……」Korra沒有繼續聽下去，她選擇直接看到底是發生甚麼事。

＊ ＊ ＊

「和你弟在家裡要乖知道嗎？」

「嗯，路上小心！」

目送母親出門的第二日，一個男子到自己家裡，這時自己正在和弟弟玩耍，那是之前都有看過的那個人，媽媽似乎不喜歡他，我也對他沒好感「請問有甚麼事嗎？」真希望這個人快點離開。

他四處張望「我們得趕快走了。」

「我們哪也不去。」Tarrlok躲在身後也說了一樣的話。

「你們的媽媽出事了，真的不去嗎？」

「媽、媽媽很強，才不會出事！都是你在胡說！」

「是嗎？我再讓你們考慮一天，希望這一天是不會再更嚴重。」他說完就離開。

「Noatak，要是真的怎麼辦？」對於弟弟的不安，做為哥哥就算自己不確定也要說的真有這麼一回事「Tarrlok，這一定是假的，媽媽才不會出事。」

第二天，他還是來了，拿了一疊有血的衣服，確實是媽媽那天出門穿的，不只Tarrlok，這次連自己也動搖了，很快的我們跟著他出去，一場沒看過的宴會，我們從來沒看過這麼多人，抓緊弟弟的手，深怕有個閃失人就會不見「來這裡做甚麼？」他越走越快，我們快步走到少人見的巷子裡，才一個轉角他人就消失，突然間，被看不見的東西攻擊，接著，攻擊我們的人越來越多，為了保命，只能選擇將他們吞掉，可是數量多的根本就吞不完。

混亂中聽見人群的騷動聲，還有人叫了警衛過來，有人過來幫忙真是太好了，但我錯了，他們並不是來幫忙的，一把把以為是救星的劍就插在自己身上，Tarrlok這個笨蛋，應該跑遠點才對的阿。

疼痛中可以感受到嘴裡的血腥味，還有母親冰冷的體溫，眼睛被血水沾的看不清楚，只是隱隱聽見「我恐怕不能陪你們長大。」一滴滴的水落在自己臉上，妳哭了嗎？不要哭，還不會笑怎麼能先學會哭呢。「一定要活下去，無論用甚麼方法……」

＊ ＊ ＊

看完整個記憶讓她恍然大悟，在他身體裡的是造成這一切事件的起源，也明白當時自己說的對像不是指『他們』，而是指『祂』。

兩人從回憶裡離開，Noatak就看著Korra笑著「小姐，怎麼能哭呢，妳還是要笑比較漂亮。」

「我現在可是你媽。」她笑出來，怎麼有人能虧自己媽媽呢？「吃這種垃圾還不胃疼？」

他們兩個很認真的說「我們絕對不會放他走的。」

「閉嘴，我有說要放他走嗎？」

天界和人間還缺一層個隔界，剛剛好而已。


	8. 平衡

某天，天上突然閃過一層白光，一連日的震動，餘波不斷，不管在人界、天界、魔界都引發極大的新聞，只有那些老得不能再老的人們知道。

消失了好幾世紀的「平衡」，祂復活了。

無預警的出現並消失於世間中，連同那座刻滿記錄的遺跡也無人能知是何時成為一片空地，諸多傳聞指出祂的存在。

有人說她是個溫柔又善解人意的女神，卻有人說是極其隨性、無憐憫的惡神。

逐漸祂的存在成為一種傳說，而非歷史。

※ ※ ※

當Korra將Noatak體內的傢伙成為那道隔閡後，她這麼說：「我們回家。」語氣既不開心也不難過，毫無起伏，隨著力量一天天穩定，她各種感官又變得和過去一樣，一成不變。

「回哪個家？我們的家早毀了，那裡現在只是個廢墟。」Noatak惆悵著：「前幾日我才看過……」

話還沒說完身體就被跩到那間他所說著屋子裡，鏽蝕的宮廷被藤蔓掩蓋，花草叢生，這裡是美麗的廢墟。

「這裡變得好亂。」一到位就東看西望著，手沒放開過兩人。

瞬間移動讓他感覺到噁心，Noatak不舒服的抱怨：「Korra，要走前也說一聲！」

「我不是說了嗎？你看Tarrlok都準備好了。」指向隔壁牽著的人。

順著指向，哥哥看到一人呆然的站在那，他馬上就明白這傢伙根本還沒從剛剛那陣白光中清醒，嘆了一口氣用手拍著弟弟的臉叫了起來：「Tarrlok，醒醒！」

被打的人這才搞不清楚狀況看著周圍：「甚麼？我們怎麼在這裡？Noatak，我看到媽把你身體裡那傢伙變成一道光，媽看起來好嚇人，我是不是在做夢？」

「沒事了，那傢伙確實變成一到光，你不是在做夢，而且她現在就在你隔壁。」道出事實，毫無安撫效果。

「喔……」Tarrlok抱著哥哥想理清頭緒，才一貼近又馬上跳開：「你臭死了！」

看弟弟的反應一邊笑一邊罵著：「混帳傢伙，給你抱還不好？」

「誰要抱你這個混身浸在嘔吐物裡的傢伙。」噁心！

女子擋在他們之間這麼說：「好了，別吵，跟著我，讓我拿個東西，等等回另一個家。」

「這裡已經甚麼也沒有，妳剛沒聽我說嗎？」真是的，老是不聽我在說甚麼。

「我們還有另一個家？」第一次知道。

跟在女子身後，兩人提出不同的疑問。

「Noatak，這裡是我的宮殿，自然有只有我才能用的東西，Tarrlok，我們當然還有另個家，你們的爸爸可留了不少東西給我。」

兄弟兩面面相覷甚麼話也沒說的跟著，他們走到離主宮相當偏遠的天台，這裡除了能看到整座宮庭的美好之外甚麼也沒有，一個休閒、聊天、賞景用的平台。

「你們兩個，待在我背後別動，等下可能有些危險。」她摸著他們倆的頭，仔細叮囑。

被這麼一說，兩人更是一動也不敢動，接著的景象確實也驚嚇到忘記自己，再清醒已經身在一座漆黑充滿石像的古堡內。

Tarrlok捏著哥哥的腰問：「你剛剛有沒有看到『家』消失了？」

「有……還變成一顆水晶球給她拿著……」打掉一直不停捏自己腰桿的手：「會痛，別捏了！」

一有問題會問著哥哥的習慣一時改不過來：「怎麼回事？」

「我怎麼知道？」這問題連自己都想問。

這時走廊盡頭有人叫喚著他們：「你們兩個還不快過來，怎麼就呆在門口？」

「喔、來了！」Noatak牽著弟弟的手滑到Korra身旁，身至在大廳看中央有個和自己生得近乎一模一樣的人，有說不出的怪。

「這是你們的父親，我知道現在才讓你們認識有點晚，但……打個招呼吧。」她對著那半身人、半身蛇、帶著惡魔角的巨像行禮。「你們的父親可是很偉大的。」

「一個從未披頭露面躲在暗處的父親哪裡偉大？」Tarrlok不太愉快的看著那巨像。

「我沒說過嗎？」女子摸著巨像的尾部，看著兄弟倆那不開心的面孔，她緩緩道出那些誤會：「你們的父親，是人間與魔界的結界，方才你們也看到了，那是不可逆轉的結果，他當然不能陪著你們長大，甚至無法知道有你們的存在，傻孩子。」

「抱歉……」想說甚麼卻被哥哥一段話插入。

「Korra，我明白你和我的母親是同個靈魂，但你們已經是不同人，可以不要再用這種方式說嗎？我們不是『妳』的孩子。」Noatak比起無絲毫印象的父親，他更在意這個，或者，僅是在吃父親的醋。

這番話讓Tarrlok想說的句子停住，三人間陷入安靜，但沒有持續多久女子起了頭打破沉默：「Tarrlok，你比較希望我當個母親，還是作為你們的女孩？」

「……媽，我很高興妳能回來，我們都很想念妳，也希望妳不要再離開。但就像哥說的，妳也是那個被我們吃下肚的女孩，我不會為那些日子已成事實的事道歉，母親沒有笑容與感情，但Korra有，我自私的希望妳是那個女孩——Korra，當然，這不代表我們已經忘卻母親的愛。」他看了看兄長的臉繼續說：「我想哥也是這麼希望。」

「嗯……」Korra坐在雕像的蛇尾上思考一段時間後又問了個問題：「你們兩個，願意再幫我保管一些力量嗎？」雖然是平音無感情的話語，眼中微閃的光芒代替了她的情緒。

※ ※ ※

「哈—哈阿……嗯！」氣喘呼呼的Tarrlok開始對著身上的女子求饒：「Korra……我不行……。」

「Tarrlok，你這樣沒體力怎麼行？學學你哥。」

「我？蛤？哈阿、哈阿……」我也快撐不住，身為男性的自大卻又將這句梗在喉嚨裡。

兩蛇纏著一女，用他們那巨大帶著突鉤的陰莖蠕動在她體內，三人密不可分，女子很是輕鬆，另外兩人則是有些面目猙獰，不是他們不夠賣力，而是Korra的對這方面的感受實在變得太低，過去一輪就能結束的事，現在十輪未必能達成。兩人就這樣早早的洩在她體內，惹得Korra笑道：「好、好，我知道你們很努力了。」吻著兩人發汗的額頭給予獎勵。

對Noatak來說，自己提出的事結尾被一個女性這麼說可不是他的期望，Tarrlok到不這麼認真，翻著白眼，感覺松一口氣。

十天前——

「我可以將力量分給你們，感情也許會回來，不過如果沒有約定，結果會像第一次那樣無法停止直到死亡，步入輪迴。」

「這成甚麼問題？當然可以。」弟弟很直接的答應了。

「約定甚麼？」即使對方是值得信任的，Noatak依舊小心的問。

Korra對於內容不願多說，就像當初他們對她那樣，笑而不答。哥哥雖然有所顧慮，最終還是硬著答應。

約定之下，平衡的力量一部份被分散到他們身上，那些消失的情感表現再次回到她臉上，言語中也稍稍能起伏輕重，只是眼上的光不如以往明亮。

在那之後的日子，兄弟倆會趁著Korra去完成她的使命時，偷偷到死亡空間中打野食，玩著其他姑娘的身體，但隨後總是會被抓到，操得下不了床；偶爾，他們會從Korra口中聽到父親的英勇事蹟，不管是哪種辦事能力都令人驚奇，逐漸得他們打從心底尊敬父親的威武，每經過巨像就會稍微點頭行最微薄的禮儀；很多時候Korra會教導他們沒人能教育到的——兄弟身為冥神後代的責任，當然他們並不愛聽這些，這往往讓她很頭痛。

三人在那沒人知道的空間中自在生活，遠離塵世，既不是家人，也不是情人，僅是互相需要，互相照顧的生命共同體，那些世俗的道德與價值無法在他們身上看到半分，而約定的內容，兄弟覺得好奇卻也不敢多問，實際上不過是一份非常簡單、相似於人類的婚約罷。

我等願意效忠於妳，成為妳的分身。

我也願意分享我的力量。

共享苦難，共享生命。

完

片尾曲: [Zedd - I Want You To Know](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67qworViFpY)


	9. 後記與設定

總算有快樂結局啦！

三個人成為生命共同體，在他們爸爸的宮殿裏生活，充滿肉慾情色的生活。

不過，Korra並不是這麼常在家，而且兄弟倆身為新手冥神也有該做的事，如果沒做Korra作為母親的部分會進行鐵血教育。

實際上也沒上面寫得這麼肉慾情色，觀感請減低50%。

或許會有人問，這兩個罷工這麼多世紀不會出問題嗎？

這世界觀裏確實挺有問題，平衡不在，冥神也不司其職，整體很混亂並維持一種單方面欺壓、強者為王的狀態，好家在做為暴戾的火神失蹤，使得世界不至於變得太糟糕。

咳恩、別拆穿我說的是誰，好嗎。

冥神的職責在於分配善惡，但就算他們不做世界也不會怎樣，不過就是壞人永遠都能逞惡而不會受到懲罰，善人永遠都能被欺壓得無法翻身，也有許多人可能會有繼承前世記憶的問題，說簡單點，類似於孟婆和閻王的綜合體。

他們的職責無人能取代主要跟身體結構有關，死亡空間只有他們和平衡能進入而無事，其他人一但近到裏頭會慢慢被腐蝕，死者會自動被送來這，第一章Korra就是在這出場，對那晚她自殺了，應該沒有人看不懂吧(有的話我很抱歉)，這地方想像成是世界的胃袋也許好理解點。

做為嚴母的平衡存在，這個世界大概許多神祇都要繃緊皮點，過去有不少神對她抱持不滿，可是能力上卻又無法抗衡只能乖乖聽話，兄弟倆出生一事讓這些人有機可趁，造成整個事件的起因。

要說Bug的話，這文真是一堆說不完(笑)

怪力亂神又無理頭的故事就是這樣吧。

Edit: 第一次把自己畫的圖丟這真是怪害羞達(///艸)


End file.
